Fateful Encounter
by MangaFan80
Summary: IA is a descendant of the snake woman Medusa, because of her heritage and a frightening experience as a child, she has lived alone in the forest for the past 140 years. But when a boy from the nearby city wanders to her cottage home. Will she be able to get over her fear of of others or will she remain alone forever. (I am not using the character names from the Kagerou Project)
1. Sad Memories and a Strange Boy

**Hello there, its me MangaFan80 and this is my very first fanfiction. and yes I know this isn't the right way to do an author's note. (-_-;)**

It was a warm summer day, about three in the afternoon, the sunlight streamed through the metal paned window. IA put down the book she had been reading down onto the table and pushed open the window. She watched the birds fly around the old oak tree and said in a quiet voice "Where did you come from?" A pleasant breeze swept by bringing with it the sweet scents of the forest. _What a beautiful day_ she thought_ it would be a waste to stay inside!_ IA soon acted on her idea, quickly slipping on her shoes and grabbing her basket, IA opened the door to her small cottage home. She intended to go for a relaxing stroll through her natural surroundings and maybe gathering some berries for later. Another gust of wind mad her hair a silvery mess. She stared down the dirt road that led into the heart of the forest, and began to walk. It was peaceful; IA enjoyed listening to the different melodies of nature, the buzzing of bees, running of the river. Even though IA had been living alone in this forest for so long she never felt lonely, the creatures of the forest always filled that empty void for companionship. For 140 years, IA had been living like this, separated from the world, only knowing of world through the stories in the old books in the cottage.

She was about halfway to a known berry thicket, when IA saw something alarming. About thirty yards down the road she saw something she hadn't seen in decades. There on the dingy trail was a boy about fourteen; she could only see his back. He wore a white hoodie and appeared extremely lost. _Snap_! IA stepped on a twig, the stranger whipped his head around the boy's hair was black as coal, his eyes just as dark. "Who's there?" he shouted. IA hid behind a tree, she was trembling with fear, her heart pounding. She heard the stranger walk away; she started to run back to the solace of her home. It was as if she was running for her life.

Within minutes IA stood in front of the old house, she dashed in throwing her basket into the corner of the walkway. Immediately she crawled under the table and curled up into a ball._ Who was that? Where did he come from? _The frantic thoughts flooded her head. After a few minutes IA came out from under the furniture. She grabbed the book she had been reading earlier that day_ Greek Mythology_ was printed in gold lettering on the cover. IA opened the book to the chapter on the evil entity Medusa. She saw a mirror not far away; IA picked it up and looked into her reflection. The first thing she saw were those dreadful eyes, they were blood red, the symbol of her curse, more abnormalities followed impossibly white skin, silver hair, and although being almost a century and a half old IA looked like she could be a freshman in high school. "Why must I be like this?" IA said in an inaudible voice. She was always alone because of this curse. She threw the mirror to the ground in frustration. Shards of glass littered the floor. In one of the broken pieces IA saw the image of her eye. It took her back to that day, when she found out why she lived alone and became so afraid of others.

IA was no more than five years old; she was playing under the tree in the yard, making flower crowns. Her mother was watching her from the window. Two boys from the nearby village approached IA, they began to bully her. They hit her, pulled her hair, and destroyed the blossoms she had tied together. IA cried out for help, her mother dashed out of the house and grabbed IA away from the ruffians. IA's mother tried to run back into the house but one of the boys had grabbed her ankle. "IA, look away" IA remembered her mother's desperate words, but the young IA did not listen. Through the crook of her mother's arm, IA saw a horrendous sight; her mother had somehow turned one of the boys to stone. The other one ran away. A week later IA's mother died of disease. Her last words were "IA never look any one in the eye or they'll turn to stone" IA never forgot those words.

The memory brought tears to IA; she stared at the page with the picture of the frightening snake woman. Before she died, IA's mother had told IA that Medusa was real not just some legend. Also that Medusa was one of her ancient ancestors, the reason for her longevity and accursed eyes.

IA began to loosen up, she calmed down. She began to clean up the shards from her previous fit. Small cuts were soon abundant on her hands. It took about half an hour to clean up the mess; IA opened the front door to sweep out the hazardous pieces. A cold wind sent a chill down IA's spine. It was night already. IA had spent about half the day bringing back saddening memories. A full moon lit up the dark forest. In the distance IA could see the fluorescent lights of the nearby city. _I hope that boy made it back to his home._ IA thought, her caring nature pulling through her anguish.

The night was quiet and IA readied for bed, changing into her night gown. That night IA had the most horrifying nightmares of that day when her mother protected her, and IA turning to stone herself, but for some strange reason that strange boy appeared in her dreams. But what she didn't know was that boy was soon going to change her life forever.

**So to commemorate this occasion, please leave a review with any problems, personal opinion and maybe tell me how to do this right -_-**


	2. The Meeting

IA practically peeled herself off of her bed in the morning. She changed into a light blue dress with a white apron. The morning went as usual; she made the bed and tidied up the house. To then just retreat to her usual seat by the window reading a book she had probably read millions of times over. Yet IA was content with this life. She opened the book from the day before, she scanned the page she let out a slight chuckle "People like me should really be feared" suddenly IA remembered the boy from yesterday "Why am I thinking of this right now?" she said aloud whipping her head back and forth. The rest of the morning was uneventful, she read and read and that's about it.

It was about noon now, IA had put down her book, she had just finished the story of _Romeo and Juliet_. "Oh what a sad tale she sighed, IA crossed her arms as she lay against the window sill, daydreaming of the love story. She was soon interrupted by an unusual sound._ Knock Knock. _"What the-"IA said puzzled she leaned forward in order to catch a glimpse of the front yard. And that's when it hit her, that unshakable fear she had felt just the day before. Knocking on her front door was the same boy she had seen wandering the forest. IA never had a visitor "Oh no" she said aghast. She frantically ran through her home trying to figure out what to do. Things were flying everywhere, she finally returned to her hiding spot under the table. "Hey is anyone in there?" It was the stranger, IA shook under the table._ Please go away, please go away._ The statement continued on her head. _Squeak_! The door opened up much easier than IA had expected. She turned around and put her hands over her eyes, "Don't come near me or you'll turn to stone" she said tears starting to well up in her eyes at the thought of it. The boy just smile "Don't worry sometimes I worry that I'll turn to stone."He said as he walked up to the frightened IA. She was still cowering under the table refusing to come out. The stranger put his hand on IA's shoulder and turned her around. IA practically froze as she stared right at the stranger's eyes, he just smiled. _What?_ She thought._ Why isn't he changing._ The boy just sat there with a smile on his face. It was a kind smile; it made IA's fear and worry to just melt away. IA was still shaking slightly; the boy took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around IA. "What's your name?" he asked. IA felt comforted by the warmth of the fabric "I – IA" she said shyly, her face a light pink. "What a pretty name! I'm Yoshinaga Tsukasa, but you can call me Tsukasa" he said in an upbeat voice. IA stood there wide eyed_ why is he being so nice to me?_ She thought.

"Thank you" she said, letting out a sob

"Oh no what's wrong?" Tsukasa said worry flooded over his face.

"Thank you, Thank you" IA said it many times.

Tsukasa stayed there 'till late afternoon. It started to become dark outside. Tsukasa stood up and said "Oh shoot it's already this late" he wiped the dust off of his blue jeans "Hey, is it okay if I come again?" IA was slightly surprised at the request; she shook her head in the affirmative. "Great! I have something to show you" with that Tsukasa began to head for the door. "W – Wait" IA shouted "what about your sweater" she had been wearing it the entire time. Tsukasa turned around "It's a gift!"

"A-a gift?'

"Yeah to commemorate our friendship!" he gave IA a thumbs up

"F-friendship?"

With that Tsukasa left the small cottage. IA sat there on the floor in disbelief. "I have a friend" she whispered. She was in a daze for the rest of the evening. She slowly got ready for the night as she always did. This night was as restless as the last except instead of nightmares, IA's mind was full of sweet dreams. Dreams of the boy she had met her first companion in over 100 years.


	3. Accidents and Discoveries

**Okay Hi there =^w^= so I think this is going on to a good start surprisingly! 0_o **

IA woke up bright and early the next day to the beautiful melodies of the sparrows and a sweet breeze. She quickly got dressed into a pale yellow sundress. The house was still in disarray from the panic of the day before, so IA spent the entire morning cleaning up. There were books, dolls, furniture, everything was thrown about. By the time she had finished it was already noon._ I wonder if Tsukasa will be coming be coming soon_ IA thought as she put away the broom. She decided to sit in her chair and wait but it was hopeless, she was practically jumping in anticipation. "I can't do this" IA finally said letting out a heavy sigh. She looked over to her basket sitting by the doorway. "Maybe I can make something for him as a thanks." She sat there for a moment figuring the perfect treat to serve. "A tart would be perfect" she decided. She slipped on her black flats, as she was about to go out the door she saw the white hoodie that Tsukasa had given her. Her face turned to a light pink as she remembered that night. Without even thinking she grabbed the sweatshirt pulled it over her head and dashed out of the house.

The sunlight blinded her as she stepped out of the small cottage. IA looked down the road to the berry thicket it was the same road she had 'met' Tsukasa. It was about a twenty minute walk to her destination, but definitely worth it. A chilly breeze blew by IA; the air no longer had the same warmth as it did before._ It's going to be autumn soon_ IA thought as she began her walk. It was a relaxing stroll; tiny creatures scurried about on the ground as they began to store the nuts for the oncoming winter._ I have to start storing up soon too_ IA thought through a list of things she'll have to scavenge for soon. Before she knew it IA was at the berry thicket. A great clearing filled only with the sweet berries. It was quiet, no birds, no animals running about, just berry bushes. IA took in a deep breath it smelled so sweet. There was a great variety in the thicket from strawberries to blueberries and the occasional boysenberry. IA started at the patch of blackberry bushes, then to raspberries. It only took about half an hour to fill the small basket to the brim with the small delicacies.

IA began on her way home, thinking of the delicious dessert that the small plants would soon become and the person eating them. At the thought of her new friend, IA began to jog and then run; eventually she was at an all out sprint toward her home. To much of her utter surprise and embarrassment, Tsukasa was already at her front door, in a white hoodie much like the one he gave to IA._ Guess he had more than one, wonder why?_ IA mulled over the thought for a moment but soon dismissed it. She slowed down her pace as she approached the house. Tsukasa turned around and with a huge smile on his face he said "Oh there you are IA –chan. I was worrying that you were hiding under the table again." "Ch – Chan? What is that?" IA was puzzled at the term; she had never heard it before. Tsukasa looked at IA with great surprise then began to chuckle which then turned into an all out fit of laughter. "What's so funny" IA's face turned red as a tomato. Tsukasa caught his breath "S – sorry IA ch-, I mean IA it's just that you really are naïve" This only made IA more confused "Naïve? How?" Tsukasa looked at IA another fit of laughter following "Don't you know your honorifics" Another term IA didn't know, she cocked her head "No what are those?" in an innocent tone. Tsukasa's laughter was getting to the point to when he had trouble speaking._ He thinks this is funny?_ IA thought. It took him several minutes to calm down enough to be able to talk "Sorry IA, it's just that you looked so cute and innocent when you're confused" IA's face turned to an even brighter shade of red. "C- Cute?" IA looked down to her feet fiddling with her dress. "Yeah" Tsukasa said putting on his confident grin, leaves flying off the top of his hoodie "IA is really cute!" IA looked up_ I'm cute?_ She thought, no one had ever called her that before. "Well come in" A new confidence was filling IA. "Would you like some tarts?" She asked. Tsukasa's eyes practically lit up "Sounds delicious" he said happily walking into the cottage.

The house was cold from the early autumn air even though it was sunny. IA led Tsukasa over to the dining room table. She shivered and said "Brr its cold in here, I'll go get some logs" she said in a cheerful voice. Running out of the front door before Tsukasa even had a chance to speak. She ran to the small shed on the east side of the house. The shed was just as old as the house, the windows were boarded up, and many shingles had fallen off the roof. It definitely had seen better days. IA pulled open one of the barn like doors. Inside laid a pile of logs, neatly stacked into a pyramid._ Hmm I'll need at least two logs for the fire and another two for the stove._ IA calculated. She grabbed the needed lumber and practically stumbled out of the small building. The pile in her arms made it hard for IA to see in front of her. She hurried back to the house and the waiting Tsukasa. She walked quickly "Here's the lo – "But was cut off by the shock of her tripping over the rug. It felt like an eternity to IA, but it was most likely a matter of seconds. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. IA screamed as she anticipated the pain of crashing to the ground. In the background she heard Tsukasa shout "LOOK OUT!" IA closed her eyes as she heard a loud_ Thud_. After a moment IA reopened her eyes. A loud groan was emitting from underneath her. She looked down under her rump, there lying on his back was Tsukasa with IA sitting right on his stomach. "O – Oh my I'm so sorry" in a panic she quickly got up from the fallen boy."Are you Ok?" He said sitting up. "Yeah, I'm fine, how about you?" IA's face was a whole new shade of red now._ How many embarrassing things can happen in one afternoon?_ She thought.

A breeze blew in through the open window; shivers went down IA's back. "I'll get that fire started" she went to gather logs that had been thrown about throughout the room. She placed two of them in the fireplace; the others were stacked next to the stove. IA grabbed the steel wool next to the brick pit and a pocket knife from her "trinket drawer" as she called it. "What are you going to do with those?" Tsukasa asked leaning over IA's shoulder to get a better look. She looked back to his face very close to her own. She quickly looked back to what she was doing "Making a fire" H got up and said "How?"

"You'll see"

IA rubbed the knife across the tangled metal, a spark fell and a fire soon started.

"Wow IA that's amazing! Who taught you to do that?"

"My mother"

"Wow she's amazing then, speaking of which, where is she? I haven't seen anyone around here other than you."

"It's just me"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's okay" despite her words IA began to sob. The memory of her mother flooding her mind "its okay" she repeated "I'm used to it" her sobs turned into a fit crying, huge tears rolled down her cheeks. Tsukasa's smile quickly disappeared. He walked up to the crying IA and hugged her from behind. "It's alright" he said in a hushed voice, slowly rocking IA back and forth. IA felt great comfort from his warm arms. Having no contact with another human for so long had a huge impact on IA; the sudden comfort of companionship caused her to lose herself. It took quite some time for IA to stop crying, it was twilight by then. "Are you alright now" Tsukasa said in a caring voice letting go of the small girl. IA nodded her head in the affirmative. "Hey IA I have something to show you" he reached into the pocket on his hoodie and pulled out his phone. "This is an I phone" IA gazed at the contraption. "I phone" she let the foreign term roll over her tongue. "Yeah!" Tsukasa's cheery voice returned "It's great for a lot of things, you can communicate with your friends, play games, take notes . . ." Tsukasa went on to tell other features of the phone. IA became amazed; in her entire life she had never seen technology like this. Tsukasa swiped the screen to unlock the phone and show IA the apps. "These are apps" he explained. IA touched one of the icons that had a red bird on it, soon after the screen turned white and a fake bird sound call was heard. "Oh no, did I break it" IA said in desperation. Tsukasa giggled "No IA it's alright. The phone is supposed to do that. "Oh" she said in a sheepish voice. _ I really don't know anything_ she thought. Tsukasa glanced at the screen "Oh shoot" he said in surprise, immediately standing up from the floor "It's already seven"

"How do you know?" IA asked, all she saw on the phone was dial with a moving wand, Tsukasa let out another laugh. "I'll tell you next time, anyways I have to go. It was nice seeing you" IA shot up like a rocket, on her feet within seconds. "Will you be back" she practically shouted. Tsukasa stopped just as he was about to go out the door. He turned around another confident grin on his face "Of course silly." He said "Oh yeah do you mind if I bring a friend next time I think you guys would get along" IA stood there for a second to process the request. _ A new friend!_ She thought "O – of course you can bring your friend" she said throwing on a smile herself "I'll make those tarts too" she glanced over to the basket of berries on the table. "Can't wait" Tsukasa said putting his hand on his stomach "sounds delicious, I'll bring her tomorrow afternoon"

"OK, see you soon" IA said waving goodbye

"Bye" Tsukasa left the house into cold night, lifting up his hood to shield himself from the cold air. IA placed the berries in the pantry for the next day, then readied for bed. As she lay in bed waiting for sleep to come IA realized a saddening thing _Wait he said 'She'._

**OOOH the suspense is killing you XD. Yes I did attempt to make the chapter longer (I hate having short chapters -_-). Any ways please leave your thoughts/ suggestions in the reviews =^w^=**

**Until next time GOOD BYE! [Exits stage left]**


	4. The Arrival of a Rival

I know cheesiest title for a chapter, but it was the first thing to come into my head. u

IA's dreams that night were filled with scenarios, of the next day's events._ What is she like? What is her name?_ The questions went on and on within IA's head, the jealous thought from last night completely gone. She could hardly contain her excitement. She opened the closetto reveala row of old fashioned dresses. _ What to wear _she thought, finally deciding on a white dress that had red and orange flowers on the bottom. She put the hoodie she received from Tsukasa over it. IA then scrounged around in one of her drawers to find a pink ribbon, she quickly tied it in her hair. _ I hope he likes it_ she thought as she fixed the bow in her hair.

"I better get started on those tarts" she said to herself as she saw a glimpse of the basket through the half open cabinet. She opened the cabinet obtaining the basket full of over ripe berries. They filled the room with a heavenly scent. She took out multiple small dishes and a tray from the adjacent cabinet. Soon enough, IA had dough, and the berries with herbs mixed in, in the trays ready for baking. IA used the logs from the last night's mishaps to heat up the oven to bake the sweets. IA's face became red at the memory. She placed the tray into the oven the room becoming more immersed in the delicious scent of pastry and wild fruit. IA began to tidy up the cottage for her coming guests, although there was not much to do.

IA was gazing out her window, beginning to daydream about a possible future friendship. She looked to the front of the house and noticed that her flower garden was in need of watering. She grabbed her watering can by the front door and began her task. It was an exceptionally sunny yet windy day. She went on hum a merry tune, which her mother used to sing to her, as the withering plants began to rise with the supply of fresh water. "Wow, what a pretty song!" It was Tsukasa; he was waving to IA, a girl with green hair followed close behind him. IA turned around returning a smile to the oncoming boy. "Oh it's ni-"she was cut off as a huge gust blew, causing the hoodie to fall down. They both began to laugh, the girl remaining silent. "Hello there" IA finally said. "Same to you" Tsukasa responded, but his companion remained quiet not even looking IA's way. She continued to look to the side of the road. Tsukasa lifted his head sniffing the air "Mmmm something smells good" Tsukasa said an audible growl coming from his stomach. His face became a light pink. "I'm glad to hear it Tsukasa, the tarts should be ready soon." "Tsukasa?" they were the first words to come out of the stranger's mouth, she seemed quite surprised. Tsukasa leaned over to her whispering something her ear. The girl looked straight at IA with her big green eyes, her surprise even more evident. "Please come in" IA gestured her guests into the cottage. "Quaint" was all that the green haired girl said as they walked into the house. "Oh yeah let me introduce you" Tsukasa said in a cheery voice "IA this is Megpoid Gumi, Gumi Chan this is IA" IA put out her hand "It's very nice to meet you Megpoid" Gumi gave IA a puzzled look, Tsukasa looked on the verge of laughing "IA that isn't how you say it" Tsukasa finally said chuckling as he did so. "Huh? What did I say wrong?" This made both Gumi and Tsukasa begin to laugh furiously. IA's face turned bright red. "That's her last name" Tsukasa explained.

"Then why did you say it first?"

"Oh my IA" Tsukasa said gasping for breath. "How long have you been living here?" "Huh?" IA found the question to be extremely strange "Ummm almost 140 years. Why do you ask?" Tsukasa and Gumi stopped laughing and looked at each other then back to IA. "What!?" they said in unison. "You're kidding right IA" Tsukasa said. IA shook her head._ What's so surprising? _She thought, cocking her head in confusion. "How the – "Gumi began, but Tsukasa stood in front of her. "Umm IA, not to be rude, but how old are you?" Again another confusing question for IA "The same" she replied. IA sniffed the air "Oh shoot the tarts!" She grabbed her oven mitts from a drawer, and then removed the tray of delicacies from the oven. The two teenagers stared at the little dishes. They began to lean forward to grab one of them. "Oh let me go get some forks" IA ran back to the drawers and found three forks. She returned within minutes, Tsukasa and Gumi were whispering amongst themselves.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"She doesn't seem to be the type plus she lives here by herself"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I just know"

"Look Tsukasa kun, I don't think we should trust her"

"Gumi Chan give IA a chance"

"Fine, but if I see anything suspicious I'm leaving"

"Alright, Alright"

Tsukasa began trying to eat the desserts with his hands, finding it too hot to do so. Gumi continued to stare at them with suspicion. "Here are the forks" IA said bringing the silver utensils. Her guests both took one. "Itadakimasu" They shouted in unison clapping their hands together. "Itadaki – what?" IA said, practically dropping her fork in the creamy interior of the treat. A chuckle began between the teens. This time IA decided to laugh with them.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating tarts and the naïve IA learning many things of the outside world."Wow IA! This is delicious!" Tsukasa said at one point, Gumi agreed. By sunset all of the sweets were gone. Tsukasa took his phone out of his hoodie "I'm sorry IA" he apologized "We have to go" He slipped the device back into his pocket "It was a lot of fun seeing you, lets meet up again sometime and the food was delicious. Thank you" He started toward the door, Gumi got up from her seat. She walked up to IA and leaned in toward her. Their faces were almost touching. "You better stay away from him" she warned, her tone was threatening almost murderous. "Come on Gumi Chan!" Tsukasa shouted from the front yard. Gumi got away from IA an evil smirk on her face. "Coming" she shouted in a cheerful voice. She had a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde personality, shy and evil at one moment then happy and go lucky the next. Down the road IA can see Gumi glaring at her, a glare full of hate. Gumi's statement left IA pretty shaken up, but what the girl didn't know was that night was the start of a roller coaster life.

**Oooh the suspense (again XD) Anyways Thanks for sticking with me for another chapter I hope you continue to support my fanfic =^w^=**

**Oh yeah I need your opinions should I do a fanfic for Nabari no Ou, +Anima, Spirited Away, or another Vocaloid one. Please Review or PM me your thoughts ^_^ Thank you !**


	5. Warm Comfort

_**Here's Chapter 5 YAYAYYAYAYYYAAYAY. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. XOXO BTW Beautiful Creatures is an awesome movie so you should watch it ^_^d**_

The next morning went on as usual, get dressed, tidy up, eat, then read the same books. It was IA's first normal morning since she met Tsukasa. Her heart started to race as she thought about her friend._ What is this feeling? _ she thought as she heard the rhythm in her ears. Her heart beat calmed down after a moment, but her face still showed a light blush. IA gazed out the window "I sure have learned a lot recently" she whispered to herself, she smiled at the thought. She was no longer a recluse in the middle of the forest. Now she had friends who introduced her to a world that she could never find in books.

"I wonder if they think I am strange?" she thought out loud as she remembered the cruelty of the village children so long ago. "They seemed so shocked at my age. Is it really that strange?" she continued to meditate on this throughout the morning. _Grrr _the sound came from IA's stomach "Looks like I better get something to eat" she scrounged around in her cupboards, finding nothing to eat. She let out a sigh "Looks like it's time for a food run" IA quickly retrieved her basket by the door; she put her hoodie over her sundress. It was becoming a habit for her to wear the sweatshirt. IA never went to the nearby city to shop for food; instead she scavenged the forest, but never hunted. "I'll go to the berry thicket today." She said to herself, as she walked down the quiet road.

_Chirp Chirp IA_ looked aroundher surroundings when she heard the noise. _ A nest?_ She thought. The sound was coming from a nearby oak tree. IA saw the nest on a low branch. "Hmm I wonder if there are any duds in that nest." She left her basket by the trunk, lining it with dried grass in order to not break her future cargo. IA grabbed the lowest branch of the tree; she then swung her legs up in order to stand upright. She was able to glance into the nest. Inside were three chicks flapping their wings attempting to fly. IA smiled at the sight.

"IA, is that you?" It was Tsukasa and Gumi was walking alongside him.

"Oh hello there" IA greeted with a smile.

"Hey IA, what are you doing up there?"

"Looking for food"

The teens looked at each other then back to IA.

"Wouldn't you just go to the store then" Tsukasa shouted.

"Yeah IA" Gumi exclaimed "You look sorta funny climbing in the tree like that."

_Store? Funny?_ IA thought. "You think so?" IA responded, she began to climb down from the branch, softly landing on the grassy ground. Tsukasa stared on in amazement at IA's nimbleness.

"Wow IA that's awesome" Tsukasa ran up to the girl as she landed.

"T – Thank you" she said sheepishly. _Grrr_ an audible growl came from IA's stomach; it caused her face to turn bright red. Tsukasa began to laugh causing IA to become even more embarrassed. Even Gumi let out a small chuckle.

"Well now we can see why you were out here IA." Tsukasa managed to say in his laughing fit.

"Y – Yeah"

"Oh yeah I have something for you." Tsukasa reached into the backpack he had been wearing, he pulled out a bag of potato chips. "We wanted to thank you for the tarts yesterday" he explained "so we brought a bunch of food, although it's all junk food" He revealed the contents of the bag, It was completely filled with the shiny packages of modern food.

"O – oh my, you didn't have to –"

"Don't worry" Tsukasa said grinning ear to ear.

"T – Thank you. Would you like to come to the house, it could be a break from the sun" IA said, gesturing to the direction of her small cottage. Tsukasa and Gumi gave a slight nod. The three began to make their way to IA's home.

"I'll make some tea" IA said when they reached the ivory colored house. IA went into her kitchen and searched her basket of herbs _Lavender? Chamomile?_ The choices were infinite. Meanwhile, Tsukasa and Gumi were laying out their stash of junk food onto the table. She turned to her guests.

"How do you guys like your tea?" IA asked.

Tsukasa turned around and answered "I like mine kind of sweet"

"I prefer it more on the bitter side" Gumi said not even bothering to face IA.

"Okay" IA began preparing the herbs. She put the cut plants into a kettle. She then realized that there was no water. "I'll be right back" IA said as she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsukasa asked, standing from his seat.

"To the well"

"By yourself?"

"Hm? Yeah I'll be back in a few minutes"

"At least let me help you." Tsukasa came up to IA and let out his hand.

I – its okay" IA said nervously "I do it all the time, but thank you. IA once again began to exit the cottage.

"Wait" it was Tsukasa again "Are you sure there's no way I can help? Maybe I can pump the water or something" his face was becoming red.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm fine"

"But-"he took a step toward IA.

IA's face was also becoming warm "OK can you carry the pail then?" she said pointing to a basket sitting by the door. Tsukasa's smile returned.

"Sure" He turned around to Gumi "We'll be right back" He grabbed the bucket. "Come on IA"

"OK" IA ran out of the house, close behind Tsukasa.

To get to the well was like trying to get through a maze, with twists and turns, a person who did not live in the area could easily get lost.

"Uhh IA where is this well" Tsukasa said wearily

"It's down this path" she answered as they took yet another turn.

"Don't you ever get lost?"

"Hm? No"

"Really?! That's amazing! I would get lost right away in this forest"

"Yeah that's what my mother told me"

There was an awkward silence as the subject of IA's mother reached Tsukasa's ears.

"Uh IA"

"Yes?"

"Why do you stay in the forest?"

IA stopped walking.

"Because" she paused as she remembered back when she did go to the village and the children bullied her. "I'm strange" Tears began to stream down her face. She had never talked to anyone about this. Tsukasa's smile soon disappeared, as he turned around to IA. He dropped the pail to the ground. He ran up and hugged IA.

"I'm sorry" he murmured, holding IA closer.

IA was surprised by the sudden embrace, but soon succumbed to the immense comfort. They stood there, for about half an hour. IA let out all of her frustration from the past.

"Are you okay" Tsukasa asked the still sobbing IA.

"Yeah" she answered as she pushed away from Tsukasa. She gave him a weak smile "I'm fine now, thank you"

They continued the trip in silence. Both of their faces were red.

When they returned to the house, IA was met by the evil glare of Gumi.

"Where were you!" she demanded.

Tsukasa stepped in front of IA "We just got lost; it's like a maze out there."

Gumi wasn't buying it. "IA, if you truly have lived here for soooooo long, how the heck could you get lost!" Gumi was becoming even more furious.

"The forest is always changing, so even if you're a native it is still possible to get lost" It was a lie, but IA couldn't come up with anything else.

Gumi let out a breath "Well I guess that explains things, right Tsukasa kun" she said in such an innocent voice that it didn't seem like the same girl to IA.

"Well would you still like that tea?" IA asked.

"Sure" her guests said in unison.

IA ran to the kettle sitting in the kitchen, the dried herbs were stilling sitting in the bottom. She poured the water and set it on the stove. IA then used the leftover logs from the day before to light another fire. The room was soon filled with the scent of herbs.

"It will be ready soon" she explained as she made her way to her guests.

There were all kinds of packages laid out on the table. IA looked at them in curiosity.

"IA, this is your first time having this kind of food right?" Tsukasa questioned

IA nodded in the affirmative.

"Then I suggest this one!" he held up a yellow bag. IA attempted to open it, but it was futile.

Tsukasa took the bag from IA "You do it like this" he demonstrated by pulling the two tabs on the sides. IA looked on in amazement, but was embarrassed at her lack of ability to do something so simple. Tsukasa looked at IA's embarrassed expression "It's alright" he said patting her head like a child "A lot of people have trouble opening these." He handed the bag back to IA, grabbing a chip as he did so. "Try one" he said popping it in his mouth. IA did the same.

"Mmm It's good!" she shouted as the salty taste washed over her tongue, it was addicting to the forest girl.

Tsukasa smiled "Well that's good." He said opening a bag himself.

"Here try this one" Gumi said shoving an already opened bag into IA's face.

"Uh Gumi chan, do you think that's a good idea?" Tsukasa said wearily.

"Of course" Gumi retorted "She may like spicy foods you know"

IA put her hand in the bag and pulled out a chip, if you can call it that. It looked drastically different than the one Tsukasa had given her. It appeared as a red stick instead of the golden disk. She put the snack in her mouth, instantly her mouth was on fire. She fanned her tongue with her hand as she frantically ran to the bucket of water. She dunked her head in the cool water as soon as she found it. Gumi was laughing hysterically.

Tsukasa approached her "Gumi chan that was not funny!" he shouted. Gumi stopped and stared at Tsukasa, her eyes were full of surprise.

Tsukasa let out a sigh, then walked to the suffering IA "Are you alright" he asked in a caring voice. He helped her out of the bucket. "Here IA" he pulled out a bottle of milk "This will help" He gave the drink to IA. She immediately guzzled it down. Tsukasa smiled.

After she had finished the drink IA said "Thank you so much Tsukasa!" she said it in such a voice that one can believe the boy had just saved her life.

Tsukasa let out a small laugh "Your welcome IA" He helped IA to her feet "At least we now know that spicy food is a no – no, right?" he said in an upbeat voice. IA nodded with a smile.

Suddenly, they heard a hiss from the kitchen "Oh shoot the tea!" IA ran to the stove and removed the kettle to then place it on a damp towel. She took out three teacups from the cupboards. "Would you like something in your tea?" she asked her guests.

"Some honey or sugar please" Tsukasa answered with a rosy blush on his face.

Gumi remained quiet while she glared at IA, past the unknowing Tsukasa. "Nothing for me" she said bluntly, as she stuffed another handful of the spicy snacks into her mouth.

"O – OK" IA began to ready the herbal drinks. She quickly poured the tea, adding Tsukasa's requested sweetener. She made her way to the guests. She tripped over the rug_ Oh no! Not again! _She thought as the ground became increasingly closer to her face. She heard the cups crash on the ground. She felt something catch her from under her stomach. "Are you okay?!" it was Tsukasa; his face was full of worry. He helped her to her feet.

"Y – Yeah I'm fine. Thank you" she said in a sheepish voice. She began to pick up the broken shards of the cups.

"Let me help" Tsukasa kneeled down and began to grab the shards off the ground.

"That's alright you've already helped me so much" she said with a smile. Tsukasa admitted defeat and let out a sigh.

"Fine" he said quietly, he walked back to the table. Gumi had a fury in her eye as she stared at IA cleaning up. She felt uncomfortable under that glare as she walked to the kitchen to then return with a rag.

Hours passed as the three of them continued to munch on in the modern snacks. IA had never eaten such a variety. Gumi's mood seemed to worsen as the day went on. She sat in silence as Tsukasa and IA were deep in conversation.

Suddenly Gumi stood up and said "I'm going home!" with a huff.

"What's wrong Gumi chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Nothing!" she practically stomped out of the door.

"I'm sorry IA, she can be like that. I'll be right back" he ran out to Gumi. IA could catch a glimpse of what was happening through a window. Gumi was shouting at Tsukasa, she seemed extremely upset. Then suddenly_ SLAP!_ Gumi slapped Tsukasa so hard it could be heard from inside the house.

"Oh my God!" IA gasped.

Gumi stood there for a moment with tears streaming down her face. She then sprinted down the road toward the city. Tsukasa was standing there with his head down. He began to walk back to the cottage. IA stood up and made her way to the door.

"Are you okay?!" IA said worried. Tsukasa nodded, he managed to put on a slight smile.

"It was nothing to worry about IA" He walked over to the table. He gathered the wrappers into the backpack and headed over to the door. He stopped at the threshold.

"Are you sure you're okay?" IA asked again.

Tsukasa dropped the bag and turned to IA, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Before IA could even blink, Tsukasa walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her face turned to a brilliant red.

"Tsukasa!?" she whispered. She heard a soft sob come from the boy the back of her dress was becoming damp._ Oh Tsukasa what happened._ She wrapped her arms around Tsukasa. "It's going to be okay" she said in a soothing voice. IA had no idea what had happened but she wanted to help Tsukasa in his time of need, like he had done so earlier that day.

IA had no clue how long they stood there like that. It felt like time stood still as she comforted her friend. After a while, Tsukasa pushed away.

"Thanks IA" He put on a smile his eyes and face were both extremely red. You could still see the hand mark where Gumi had slapped him. "I better be going" his tone had become solemn. IA nodded her countenance showed her worry. "I'm sorry to have bothered you" he said as he picked his backpack off the floor.

"You didn't bother me at all" IA exclaimed.

Tsukasa turned around with a kind smile "You really are sweet IA, Thank you" with that he left.

IA stood there staring out the door. The places where he had held her were still warm; her face was having a similar response.

_**Hello there! So I was trying to make the chapters longer. If I succeeded or not who knows XD but you got to admit this had plenty of fluff. FLUFFY!**_

_**Anyways I wanted to point something out that I sorta over looked**_

_**IA = Mary from the Kagerou Project I did this because there's no category for the Kagerou Project**_

_**Also Tsukasa = Seto I couldn't remember his name and I started this at school so yeah. I could only remember that his name started with an "s" sound**_

_**Just wanted to say anyways please put your thoughts in the comments.**_


End file.
